rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-MA
Programming rated TV-MA in the United States by the TV Parental Guidelines signifies content for mature audiences. Programs with this rating are usually not suitable for anyone under 17. Content may contain strong coarse language, explicit (in some cases, pornographic) strong sexual content, nudity, or graphic violence. It originally was called TV-M that existed only in 1997. It was changed due to suspected copyright from the ESRB over the "M for Mature" rating for video games and later it was changed to rated TV-MA on channels. Most shows on FOX and NBC receive this rating. Notable shows with this rating include Flippy (NBC), Jaws and Close Encounters of the Third Kind (AMC), Doctor Who (BBC), and Serenity (2005 on TCM). The TV-MA rating is probably the most diverse in American television. NC-17 program tend to be alike in content, but the intensity of a TV-MA rated program can vary, especially depending on the network it airs on. For instance, an TCM movies is likely to contain stronger language, nudity, and/or violence than a standard basic cable network would even allow. However, basic cable has made strides over the years thanks to networks like NBC (the Flippy from Universal's Mascot exception thus far), which is practically known for leaping over the bounds of content limitations. However it censored and uncensored on the TV Broadcast. ‘’TV-MA Shows On Fanon Wikia’’ Content description *'D': (unofficial and rarely used) *'L': Crude Indecent Language *'S': Strong Sexual Content (including nudity) *'V': Graphic Violence Partial list of TV-MA content NBC Shows NBC Shows *Happy Tree Friends (Flippy Edition) Ages 19 and up. A&E Shows *Bates Motel Ages 17 and up Freeform Movies *Jaws (1975) Ages 16 and up WNBC-TV Shows *Flippy from Universal and Illumination Ages 18 and Up. TCM Movies *Close Encounters of the Third Kind Ages 22+ and up BBC Shows *Doctor Who (Episode: No Tardis - DW's Set in Demonic City) Ages 16 and up BBC Shows *Doctor Who (Episode: Satan Inside) Ages 20 and up Fox Shows *Family Guy (some episodes) *The Simpsons (Episode: The Wreck of the Relationship on Simpsons World) Ages 23 and Up. TCM Movies *Serenity (2005) Ages 18 and up Aired by June 2, 2019 KNBC/NBC Connecticut Shows *Flippy Spin-off Ages 3 and up WVIT Shows *Flippy Goes to Hollywood Ages 3 and up NBC Shows *Illumination: Flippy Making the Movie Called Flippy (Flippy version) Ages 3 and up Universal Television Shows *Universal Pictures: Flippy Edition (2019-present) Ages 3 and up Amazon Instant Video Movies *Jaws (1975) Ages 21 and up Syfy Movies *Jaws (1975) Ages 21 and up Cozi TV Shows *Universal Picures (Flippy Edition) Ages 19 and up Music Choice TV Shows *Nirvana (band) Ages 19 and up, Alternative, Metal, Classic Alternative, Adult Alternative Channel 4 Shows *Channel 4 News: Demonic Edition Ages 21 and up Netflix Shows *Netflix and Chill Ages 23 and up *Playboy on Netflix Ages 18 and up *Doctor Who Ages 18 and up (Episode Set in 2019: Doctor Who Likes to Eat Babies and No Tardis). *Doctor Who (Season 15: Doctor Who Dies from Eating Babies in Hell and No Tardis, July 26, 2019) Ages 13 and up *Music Choice on Netflix Ages 19 and up *Netflix from Hell Ages 21 and up *Naked Ages 17 and up Region 2 PAL (High Pitch) *The Netflix Show Ages 21 and up AMC Movies *Jaws Ages 18+ and up *Close Encounters of the Third Kind (Newer Rating) Ages 18+ and up BBC America Shows *Doctor Who Ages 18 and up The Doctor Who Dies from Demonic Things Aired: October 26, 2019 NBC Shows *Flippy Makes a Movie Called: Illumination Presents: Flippy Ages 3 and up BBC Shows *Doctor Who (Season 15 Episode 100: The Bloody Doctor and the Slave Demon) Ages 18 and up FXM Shows *The TV-MA Show Ages 29 and up ABC (American Broadcasting Company) Shows *Gladiator (2000) TV-MA Version Ages 18 and up TV-MA icon.svg|TV-MA TV-MA-L icon.svg|TV-MA-L TV-MA-LS icon.svg|TV-MA-LS TV-MA-LSV icon.svg|TV-MA-LSV TV-MA-LV icon.svg|TV-MA-LV TV-MA-S icon.svg|TV-MA-S TV-MA-SV icon.svg|TV-MA-SV TV-MA-V icon.svg|TV-MA-V Fc97034a.-020.png|Original TV-M rating Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings